Neverland Bound
by oncerfandom
Summary: Wendy returns to Neverland to save Baelfire and gets the shock that he isn't even on the island. Pan forbids her to leave as he has already gave her a chance to leave and now that she has returned he will have more fun than he could before. - In this FF Pan is not Rumple's father. He is a teenage boy gone evil. Possible love triangle. Leave a review for the next chapter
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, so this will hopefully be my new fanfiction and if I get enough reviews I can continue with it. So to make things clear - Pan is not Rumplestiltskin's father in this as for this story it wouldn't work out. - Pan is an actual teenage boy who discovered Neverland as a boy and lived there before becoming evil ( Prequel perhaps? ) and bringing some lost boys to the island - Pan does have magical powers of course but the lost boys don't - The Wendy and Baelfire storyline did happen and this is what happens afterwards. Please leave a review if you want more, if you want it to be a love triangle or like square, what you think will happen next.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

The grains of sand, rubbed against my skin as I pushed myself to sit up. I noticed a dark shade of purple just below my shoulder; a bruise probably from when the Shadow dropped me onto the beach. My head felt like a thousand people were beating old fashioned clubs onto my skull and spinning my head around so everyone could get a turn. The wind whistled into the dark night, and unknown noises came from the dense jungle forest. I had to find him before it was too late.

The branches of thick bushes clawed at my filthy nightgown as I wandered through the jungle. Each step I take is a risk of standing in one of his traps. I really should have thought of a better rescue outfit than my nightgown and my now torn slippers. As the night went on the jungle went silent and every breath I took sounded like a loud sigh. The Lost Boys should be sleeping by now. I think as I look up to the sky and see that the moon is heading down and a warm light glowing from the distance. Have I really been here all night? Already?

Snap! I spin my head around behind me to see that Peter Pan has let himself be caught following me. He looks at me and smiles devilishly. He leans against a near tree, and looks at the ground.

"Wendy, I didn't think you would be back so soon after I granted you permission to leave. I thought you would be more pleased to be the first person the leave Neverland apart from myself of course. Why did you return?" He said sarcastically, making it sound as if he cared about the reason of why I returned when I could sense that he knew. I stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye.

"Where is he? Baelfire?" I almost shouted out at him. "The shadow took him two nights ago but it… it came back last night and I came with it." I said, wishing that I hadn't of stuttered. It must have made me sound weak as Pan smirked.

"Baelfire? Never heard of him, if he is here I haven't had the pleasure to meet him yet. He must be interesting after all the trouble you went through to come back and 'rescue' him." He said, coming closer with his eyes focused on me and mine to his, I wasn't letting him out of my sight just yet.

"Fine, I'll stay here until you meet him, maybe have a spot of tea then we'll leave." I answered sarcastically, but the leaving part I was serious about. Bae wasn't going to become a lost boy, I wouldn't allow it. Pan inched closer until he was almost touching me. Slightly taller than me, he looked down at me; his breathing slow and deep.

"You can stay here as long as you want. But your Bae won't be leaving. You better hope he is out at sea on some estranged piece of wood because as soon as his feet hit the shore. He is mine." He demanded, everything about him was evil. His voice, his eyes; the way they stared into your soul. His hands clasped onto my shoulders hard and I winched from the pain of my large bruise. Pan stopped and looked at my arm to see the large purple and black spot.

"Aw, you're hurt. Well I must be more gentle with you." He smirked, his eyes were pitch black and again were staring right into mine. I wasn't going to fight back, there would be no point; Pan never fails. "You'll be coming with me to the camp, I'm sure the lost boys will be happy to see you again. Poor teens, they haven't seen a girl in decades. I'm sure they won't hurt you." He said pretending like he actually cared. He turned around and headed deeper into the jungle. His hand had a firm grip on my arm. I thought I could hear him whisper or mutter something about ' too much'.

* * *

**Please leave a review, as I said abov. Just tell me anything! Love traingle? More Magic? Where you think it will go? Am I a good writer so far? Anything! I just need at least 5 reviews to make the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 1: Different Sides

If what Pan was saying is true, Baelfire isn't even on the island for all I know he could be dead. Maybe the mermaid got him or he drowned or worse. The further we walk into the dark jungle, the more scenarios are made up in my mind. None of them good. Pan kept a firm grip on my arm the odd time he would flex his fingers, this could have been an opportunity to escape but I know that he would just catch me again and I would get a worse punishment than this.

The dense jungle trees crowded the path and the path disappeared. The ground was now and obstacle course. Stepping over a large tree root my feet slipped under the wet moss over the tree root and I was falling. In the blink of an eye, Pan had grabbed the other side of me and was looking at me and chuckled.

"We need to get you some new shoes." He said looking at my supposedly white slippers, his eyebrow raised. He helped me up and moved his hand further down my arm to my wrist. My heart was thumping, if Pan wanted he could pop one of my veins and I would bleed to death in the middle of the jungle. We were standing face to face and his eyes travelled down my body and looked at my nightgown, the hem was torn to shreds and it was covered in dirt and green stains. "Maybe a whole new outfit would please you.." He said before whispering "and myself." God what the hell was wrong with this boy. He is like eighteen and here am I sixteen, practically a baby compared to him; he's probably far older couple hundred years maybe.

We continued walking and I kept quiet my head buzzing with plans to rescue Baelfire from…where ever he is. Pan kept his eyes straight ahead focused on moving forward and towards the camp. The smell of smoke filled my lungs as we could hear the crackle of fire and the mutter of the lost boys. Pan raised his finger to his lips to signal that I had to be quiet. We circled the camp and I feared I would step on a branch and make Pan mad or something. We came to a path, an entrance to the camp and Pan proudly walked straight into the camp holding onto my arm. My lips trembled as the lost boys whispered about my return and Pan gave me a devilish smile once more.

"Boys, I found our lost girl. It seems like she has returned, this time for good. I want everyone to be nice and give her the welcome home party she deserves." He said loudly so the boys could hear him. The boys cheered and Pan left the 'party'. I was standing in the middle of the camp, with the lost boys cheering and dancing around me.

Day turned to night and the lost boys had been 'nice'. And by nice I mean they made some snide comments of why I came back and some made some unappealing comments of why my nightgown was torn. Great what had I landed myself in for? Felix sat on a log and was carving a thick branch with his dagger. The lost boys had lost interest in me and went back to their games and I drifted over to Felix and sat next to him.

"What do you want 'Lost Girl'?" He asked sarcastically, not taking his eyes off the branch as he slowly moved the knife across the wood and the scraps fell to the ground. I rolled my eyes and watched him.

"You are the most mature out of all the lost boys and scary serious. They seem scared of you so if they won't come near you, I'll just have to sit next to you so they don't bother me." I stated, feeling weirdly relaxed as the heat of the campfire warmed my face and legs. I cast a glow onto Felix's face making his eyes shine. He chuckled at my statement and stopped his carving and turned to me.

"Most mature and scary serious? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked me, I didn't know if he was trying to spark a normal conversation or was offended. But I just smiled and hoped it was a normal conversation.

"That wicked scar on your face makes you look brave and you are the most loyal to Pan and never make any jokes." I answer him, curling the corner of my lips into a smirk. Maybe Felix wasn't as bad as the others. I mean the last time I was here he barely said a word. He smiled. He actually smiled at what I had said.

"Yeah I got that wicked scar from fighting a crab down by the beach." He said smiling. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. God I was staring at him, I looked away and laughed.

"Did Felix the serious just make a joke?" I said sarcastically, I pretended to gasp and he chuckled and nodded. "I stand corrected then, you can make jokes. I must be off to bed." I say as I look at the lost boys and watch them as they get spaced out and head off to sleep. I smile at Felix and stand up and go looking for a blanket.

"Goodnight Lost Girl." Felix calls back to me. Okay Felix is now at the top of my list of easiest to get along with lost boys. I wander out into the surrounding jungle looking for Pan. I go so far out, I'm lost and a slightly scared. I head for the thickest tree in the centre of a clearing and climb it. I find one of the branches is thick enough for me to lie on and strong enough to hold me up. Just as I am about to drift into a sleep I hear him.

"How did you find this place? And what are you doing?" Pan demands from below. I turn carefully and swing my legs to dangle from the branch. He is standing in front of the tree for once actually looking surprised.

"I couldn't find somewhere to sleep back at the camp or a blanket so I went looking for you and found this tree and decided to sleep on it. Is that okay or is this tree were you go to cry or something." I say angrily. Can he not be mad at me for once? The look on this face makes me think that I've hit a soft spot. I don't know what it is but I think I've matured and become less frightened of Pan and this place within 24 hours. I start to climb down and I can tell already I'll be sleeping without a blanket tonight.

I hit the ground and my feet hurt. He was right about the new outfit idea. I sink towards the ground and sit with my knees curled to the side and he comes towards me and sits in front me of me; his legs crossed and looking at the ground.

"My first nights I spent in Neverland were here. I slept in that tree, I had nightmares of the world I left behind and this is my thinking tree. Not even the lost boys know about this. Over the years I have tweaked it so I can be more comfortable here." He stated not even blinking. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I got up to leave. He stood up quicker than I did and we were facing each other. He was about to say something but he closed his mouth and I walked away and headed back to the camp. I got there and curled up beside the campfire and drifted into a sleep.

* * *

**Okay so some of the characters of OOC but I'm trying to sort of have them in character and out of character so I can explore different paths with them. This chapter is gladly longer and I'll be working on a new one each time I update. Please review, it would mean a lot. :) **


End file.
